1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attachment to the top of the bottle to provide protection against injury to teeth when drinking from the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well-known fact that drinking a beverage from a glass bottle implicates the risk of damage to the teeth of the person consuming the beverage. Such damage may, for example, range from relatively minor chipping of the tooth which requires restoration to more pronounced damage which requires tooth replacement. The risk of tooth damage from drinking from a glass bottle is heightened when it is done in a public location such as a bar or sporting event and particularly when the beverage being consumed is an alcoholic beverage.
No device has heretofore been available to protect a person's teeth when he/she is drinking from a glass bottle. This new and useful result has been obtained by the tooth protector of the present invention.